demonszfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus
Mundus (Latin for "world"), is the ruler of the demonic underworld and the main villain of Devil May Cry. He was originally defeated by the legendary Dark Knight Sparda after the great demon had a change of heart, then betrayed and fought the entire armies of the demon world for the sake of the human race. Then centuries later Mundus was yet again defeated and vanquished, only this time by Sparda's own son Dante. Appearance Mundus appears in a variety of forms throughout Devil May Cry. Avatar Form The first of Mundus is a trio of glowing red spheres arranged in a triangle. It is unknown if this is a transformation or simply an avatar of himself. This avatar of Mundus possesses the powers of lightning. Statue Form The second is that of a statue of a celestial winged young man with three eyes and long hair. He may lack mobility in this form, but Mundus makes it up with his power. Able to generate three deadly energy spears out of his eyes, and a energy beam that can be fatal. Demonic Angel Form The third form transforms Mundus into an older version of himself. In this form Mundus acquires a beard, angelic wings, and a large hole in his chest. The hole on his chest is most likely a scar from his battle with Sparda so many years ago. True Form In his final battle with Dante, the stone on his body is continually blasted away, revealing a writhing creature made from lava with three eyes and a mouth on stalks, along with dozens of hands sprouting from his facial area. Upon his defeat, Mundus turned into an ethereal avatar of his head before being sent back to the demon world. History Life before Devil May Cry Little is known about Mundus's past, except that he was a Devil Prince born in the depths of the netherworld 2 millenia ago. He soon rose to power and lead an invasion on the human world, until he was betrayed by one of his chief generals, Sparda, who managed to defeat both Mundus and his army and sealed them all back into the demon world. Enslaving Vergil At the end of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil encountered Mundus while he was in Hell. Vergil thought that if his father could defeat Mundus, so could he. However, Mundus easily defeated Vergil. He then decided to corrupt Vergil, by transforming the half-demon into an alternate Devil Trigger; Nelo Angelo. ''Devil May Cry'' Mundus eventually planned his escape back into the human world by creating a gateway inside a castle on Mallet Island. He later used his minion, Trish, to draw Dante, the son of his old enemy, Sparda, there so he could kill him at the same time. After Dante managed to reach Mallet Island Mundus sent his various demonic servants to kill Dante, only for each to fail. After Griffon was defeat by Dante for the third time, he begged Mundus for another chance. But Mundus replied by killing his minion. After Dante managed to defeat Nightmare for a third time, as well as rescue Trish from falling debris, Mundus told Trish that he was disappointed with her. So when Dante was about to confront the Dark Emperor in his throne room, Mundus held Trish hostage. Mundus threaten Dante that if he even blinks, she died. Mundus then shoots three energy spears right at Dante. Just when he was about to kill Dante, Trish intercepted, taking the fatal blow. The two engaged in a titanic battle, with Dante unleashing the Devil Trigger of his father's sword in its true form, the Sparda. He finally succeeded in defeating Mundus, but as he attempted to escape Mallet Island, the Dark Emperor opened a rift and engaged Dante in a final battle. As Dante was shooting down Mundus, Mundus began to crumble apart, revealing a blob-like version of himself. Just when Mundus was about to kill Dante, Trish (who survived the fatal blow,) appeared and gave Dante enough power to defeated Mundus. With the defeat of Mundus, Dante managed to drive Mundus back into the demon world. However Mundus swore that he would return, in which Dante replied to him by giving his regards to his son. Powers and Abilities Being the ruler of demons, Mundus possesses great demonic powers and seems to be able to control the demon world, since he changed his "temple" into an outer space-like void. Mundus is able to fly using his wings and his attacks include firing red javelin-like projectiles from his eyes or wings (in his winged form), creating lighting bolts and fireballs to strike down on his foes, and sending out a powerful sweeping energy beam. Mundus possesses great strength and durability from most attacks, but the gap in his chest has proven to be his weakpoint. Category:Video Game Demons Category:Male Demons Category:Evil Demons Category:Demon Royalty Category:Cosmic entity